Kronos (Light and Dark)
Kronos is a primordial being and the King of the Titans. He was the Guardian of Justice. Kronos was defeated centuries ago by the Big Three using anti-matter to weaken him, but has since recovered to seek his revenge by corrupting the Big Three. They were saved by Zeus' son, Hercules and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. He later resurrected Peter Pan and corrupted him, but he was also saved, this time by the Winchesters. He was defeated again by the Big Three using anti-matter after a lengthy fight and was then imprisoned by Zeus. Powers and Abilities As a titan, Kronos possessed several abilities common to his kind, however as the King of the titans, he is very powerful, more so than the pagan gods themselves. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As a primordial being, Kronos can do almost anything that he desires. :*'Super Strength' - As head titan among the other titans, Kronos is way stronger than average, he brutally beat Zeus unconsciousness with only one punch. :*'Chronokinesis' - As the Titan of Time, Kronos is able to control and manipulate time itself. :*'Electrokinesis' - Kronos had the ability to generate lightning bolts. :*'Precognition' - Kronos has limited precognitive abilities. :*'Shapeshifting' - Kronos can alter his appearance, changing between his human form, his true form, and his titan form at will. :*'Life-Force Absorption/Power Empowerment' - Kronos can absorb the life-force of mortals to increase his powers. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Kronos possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings, and could speak several languages. *'Immortality' - Kronos is exempt from all forms of pain, fatigue, disease, or death. :*'Invulnerability' - As a fundamental driving force, Kronos is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, except by Death's Scythe and beings older than time itself. *'Mandatory Existence' - Kronos like other primordial entities can be killed by each other. However like Kronos if other primordial entities are destroyed everything ends. Weaknesses Harming and Banishing *'Anti-Matter' - Anti-Matter can harm and weakness Kronos for about a century before he is completely regenerated. *'Symbol of Infinity' - The Symbol of Infinity can imprison him, but only for a short amount of time. *'Kronos' Cage' - This cell can hold him without any internal means of escape, as it was designed to bind his power. Killing *'Primordial Entities' - They can harm and even kill him. *'Light of Reborn' - It can kill anything before and after the big bang, including Kronos. *'Blade of Time '- A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill anything in exist, including Kronos. *'Kronos' Scythe' - It can cause great damage and can even him. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If Kronos were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including other primordial entities. Equipment *'Kronos' Scythe' - It is Kronos's personal weapon, and the most powerful weapon which a Titan can wield. The weapon could cause great damage and could eviscerate Titans, gods and Protogenoi, and it was feared by all Titans. The scythe made Kronos the most powerful and feared of the Titans. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Main Villains Category:Light and Dark series Category:Rulers